The present invention relates to a system and device for storing objects, and more particularly to a system and device for storing objects at random positions, identifying the position of a desired object, and removing the object.
The storing of objects such as keys is a common problem for automobile dealers, hotels, hospitals and numerous other companies and institutions. For many cases, it is desirable to have a record of the user of a key in the event that the key is needed by another person. The are many situations in which the keys must be secured so that there is no unauthorized use of the keys in general and the person taking a key should be identified and authorized for the use of the key. Sign out sheets are sometimes used but often the person taking a key is negligent in keeping records, or possibly forgetful, or is convinced that the short use of the key does not require the awkward procedures of xe2x80x9csigning-outxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csigning-inxe2x80x9d for the key. Such a system has many obvious problems, not to mention the severe problem of personnel turn-over and the possibility that an important key may be kept by a fired or disgruntled ex-employee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,915 to Cobb describes a key storage and monitoring system in which keys are stored on specific associated pegs. Each peg has a dial which must be turned to release a key and the person removing the key can turn the dial to show a code so a subsequent person can identify who has a missing key. The Cobb system, however, requires the cooperation of the users because the patent indicates that rotation of the dial releases a key, not entry of a code. The system has many other weaknesses including the severe requirement that the keys be returned to predetermined locations. The system has highly limited security because it allows users to obtain keys even if the users fail to enter the correct information.
Although the secure storage and access for keys is important, there are many other objects, often much larger, which also require secure storage. It is preferable that a secure storage system have different levels of security so that some employees may be assigned access to specified groups of objects while a manager may have access to all objects. It is also preferable that a secure storage system require users to enter information as a prerequisite to the removal of an object and that at any time information as to the removal and return of objects be readily available.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the secure storage system allow the random positioning of returned objects while providing all the information about the past and current disposition of the objects.
The present invention overcomes the weaknesses and drawbacks of the prior art and provides a storage system and device for the secure storage of objects which requires user information before an object can be removed and allows the return of the object at a random position in the storage system. In addition, the invention allows the generation of reports relating to the activity of the users of the objects.
The present invention provides a storage system and device for the storage of randomly positioned objects such as keys and the identification of the position of a desired key by entering predetermined information into the system. The invention can also provide for the controlled access to the objects while maintaining records of activities.
One embodiment of the invention is a storage system including a housing; a plurality of station means in the housing and a plurality of holding means each being operable for being connected to an associated object. Each of the station means and each of the holding means are operable to be engaged and disengaged to each other; each of the holding means includes an associated identification means operable to include an electronic memory with a code and to be read electronically to enable an identification of its associated holding means; reading means in the housing operable for reading each of the identification means whenever one of the holding means is engaged in a station means; control means; in the housing operable for controlling the reading means to read the identification means; input means coupled to the reading means for obtaining information relating to the holding means; and display means operable for displaying information entered in the input means and information from the reading means.
In another embodiment, the invention also includes a memory means coupled to the reading means and operable for retaining information relating to the positions of the holding means engaged in the station means and information relating to the disengagement and engagement of the holding means relative each station means.
Yet in another embodiment, the invention also relates to the control means being programmable to designate code requirements prior to the disengagement of one of the holding means.
Still another embodiment features locking means operable to retain each holding means engaged in its station means unless a predetermined code is entered.
In a different embodiment, the invention relates to a device suitable for being engaged and disengaged by a system including a microprocessor system operable for reading electronic memory devices, inputting means operable for inputting information, and display means operable for displaying information. The device includes a body; and an electronic memory means in the body operable for storing a unique code and for being read electronically when the body is engaged by the system The body is adapted to allow the electronic memory means to be read when the body is engaged into the system and display the location of body in the system upon the entry of suitable information using the input means.
Another embodiment of the device includes the device having a mechanical shape suitable for being interlocked into the system when the device is engaged in a system having a locking means operable to engage the mechanical shape and to be disengaged upon entry of suitable information in the input means.
Other embodiments, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and claims.